


China

by cherryvanilla



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:31:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryvanilla/pseuds/cherryvanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"China ... all the way to New York. I can feel the distance getting close." - Written May 13, 2003.</p>
            </blockquote>





	China

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during "5 years in future" time span but before Finale.   
> Title and summary by Tori Amos

He dreams of her at night. Her hair brushing his forehead, running his hands through it, cupping her face like fine porcelain; watching her eyes shine with laughter. Those moments felt like he was flying. She lifted him up; intoxicated.

He wakes and reaches for her. Sometimes, he'll find a warm body. Sometimes, the cold bedsheets. The women are never 'The One' and the bed never warms, even with their bodies.

He hears from her once a week. She has a boyfriend, a career, a life. And he still feels 15, chasing rainbows he'll never catch.

Except in his dreams.


End file.
